The present invention relates to insulated glass assemblies and to methods for making insulated glass assemblies.
Insulated glass (IG) assemblies are well known and include a spacer frame and a pair of glass panels adhered to the opposite sides of the spacer frame forming a hermetically sealed unit. The spacer frame typically is fabricated of a plurality of metal rails interconnected by plastic corner keys. The glass panels are adhered to the spacer frame using any one, or a combination of, suitable well known adhesives.
Existing IG assemblies are undesirably difficult to construct. Forming the frame members, cutting each frame member to length, and assembling the frame out of individual frame members is time consuming. Applying adhesive to both sides of the frame also is time consuming and difficult. If the adhesive is not accurately applied, or if the assembly is subsequently jarred, the IG can lose its seal thereby permitting moisture to enter the closed space and condense on the glass panels. Moisture condensation on the inner surfaces of the glass panels is aesthetically unappealing and impossible to correct without replacement of the window unit. The adhesive is aesthetically unattractive if it is applied to, or moves into, the viewing portion of the assembly.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention, wherein an insulated glass window includes two glass panels each encapsulated in a plastic frame, and further wherein the plastic frames are welded together. More particularly, each frame is molded or over-molded onto the perimeter of the respective glass panel forming an airtight seal between the frame and the panel; and the two molded frames are welded or otherwise joined together forming an airtight seal between the frames.
As specifically disclosed, at least one of the frames includes at least one rib that partially or completely melts during welding to improve the bond. As further disclosed, the inner surface of at least one of the frames defines a desiccant channel in which desiccant is placed. This desiccant channel is recessed from the viewing area so that the desiccant is essentially hidden from view.